


of honey and bee stings

by Megz_2000



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender Ambiguous, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pining, Ratings: R, Sexual Frustration, Soliloquy, Wishing, Yearning, dramatic writer, dream - Freeform, expectations not met, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megz_2000/pseuds/Megz_2000
Summary: literally just a bunch of adhd oversexualization bull shit  maybe you can relate





	of honey and bee stings

When we were young we never thought about who we’d want to wrestle with between warm comforters and fluffy pillows. But now that our minds have grown and we’ve become hormone driven animals it’s all we think about. Or not, if you’re lucky (or asexual). But for most of us we’re keeping our eyes open and looking for a possible mate. Someone to be intimate with just long enough to feel something again. Or to relieve the overwhelming amount of feelings. Some people go for alcohol or weed. But others turn to sex to blow off steam and feel that after orgasm high that never seems to last long enough. Selfishly reaching for their own release and not caring nearly enough for their partner. 

But for me I couldn’t care less about getting myself off. I want to make my partner feel like they’re on cloud 9 when they’re dancing the horizontal tango with me. I want to hear them shout in ecstasy. Beg for more and try to catch their breath. Whimper because it’s the best sex they’ve ever had or will have. I want people to leave knowing they will never have sex that great ever again. And best of all I want them to not remember who brought them to the brink of pure inhuman bliss. They’ll never even know my name and they’ll wish they did. I want them to compare each sexual experience to the one they have with me only to realize none of them compare. I want to ruin sex for them forever. Because I’m selfish. Because I know I will never be satisfied like I would want to be satisfied. Because my expectations are so high, not even the most experienced sexually active person could please me. I want. And I want. And I want. And everything I want is fiction. Everything I want never happens to people like me. And if you claimed it did I’d laugh in your face full of disbelief and hurt. Because why would you lie to me? Why did I believe for even a second something like that would be possible. Stupid. So stupid. 

I won’t be easily fooled again. I’ll take my one night stands and I’ll make them the best for my partners and they will never remember who gave them the best night of their life because then, maybe then they’ll know what it’s like to be me. To be left wanting. And wanting. And wanting. Never to have again. To live their life knowing that there’s and better alternative to sex and never having it. Wanting till the day they stop wanting. If that day ever comes.


End file.
